


Not a River in Egypt

by ridgeline



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Episode: s03e20 The Angel of San Bernardino, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, choke
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: “噢，你伤她伤得可不轻。现在？”Lucifer说，依然站着，俯视蜷缩在地板上的Pierce。他大笑了起来，感受脸颊滚烫，愤怒烧灼神经，“现在我要伤害你了。”他宣布。“你想做什么就做什么吧，Lucifer。”Pierce说，冷静地，血从他擦破的额头上流下，“我活该。”S3e20 AU，假设Pierce没有失去永生能力。





	Not a River in Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> 都是时臣的错啦！！！！！！！！！！！！！

“噢，你伤她伤得可不轻。现在？”Lucifer说，依然站着，俯视蜷缩在地板上的Pierce。他大笑了起来，感受脸颊滚烫，愤怒烧灼神经，“现在我要伤害你了。”他宣布。

 

“你想做什么就做什么吧，Lucifer。”Pierce说，冷静地，血从他擦破的额头上流下，“我活该。”

 

之后发生的事情有一点混乱，Lucifer隐约记得他从Pierce的腹部开始，猛踢了几次，肋骨在他的皮鞋下面发出令人心满意足的、仿佛干燥木材折断的爆裂声，Pierce惨叫出声，吐出的血喷溅在地毯上。不过这还太早了，所以Lucifer的右脚踩住Pierce的喉咙，听着Pierce的喘息和呻吟。这一定没什么特别的，已经发生过了，很可能是在法国或者独立战争期间。所以他双手揣在裤子口袋里面，俯身下去，感受气管在鞋底弯折，破碎，看Pierce的脸庞扭曲，表情在痛楚和窒息之间变幻，最后吐出一口气，死了。

 

毫不意外，这并不解气。所以他让Pierce的尸体留在那里，然后找到了Pierce的酒柜，用扳手砸掉锁，给自己倒了一杯伏特加。很难喝，没什么品味。喝到第三杯的时候，他听到了客厅传来的动静，就在柜台上砸碎了酒瓶。他回到客厅里的时候，Pierce正在笨拙地从地板上爬起来，双手捂着喉咙，发出破碎而嘶哑的呼吸。Lucifer不慌不忙地了走过去，用一只手抓住他的头发，让Pierce的脸后仰，然后另外一只手握住玻璃片，直接从他的左眼插了进去。恐惧从Pierce另外一只眼睛里面流露出来，然后随即也被出血掩盖。

 

下一次复活是在五分钟之后，然后Lucifer用了拨火棍，一记对准后脑勺的重击，早就想这么做了。

 

再下一次是刀，他花了二十分钟，把剩下的部分切得更小，然后好奇会从哪里开始重生。结果脑袋赢了，看起来有些人的老二也没有自己吹嘘的那么大。

 

再下一次是Pierce的书桌里面发现的收藏：某种非常复杂的刑具，会把整个脑袋夹碎。Maze会喜欢的。至少过去的Maze会。

 

重复又重复，两个小时之后，Lucifer感觉厌倦了，他坐在Pierce的沙发上，喝着Pierce酒柜里面最后一瓶收藏，依然没有感觉到任何醉意。客厅已经变得非常接近老家：整个房间每一英寸都是破碎的肌肉和骨骼残片，几十加仑的血液在墙壁和地板上喷溅。而Lucifer毁了他第二喜欢的外套和第三喜欢的衬衫，胸前和袖口那些脑髓的痕迹是无论如何也洗不掉了。不该用棒球棍的，忘了它太容易让一切搞得一团糟，几千年没有亲自下场的后果。他看着客厅中间那血肉模糊的一团，正在逐渐重新长出一颗新的心脏和一个新的肝，然后是半张被轰掉的脸。他胸中的怒火依然没有消散的意思。

 

“你觉得现在订购锯木机来得及吗？”Lucifer说，“每块都会是一英寸乘以一英寸，如果你从某块曾经是你老二的残片里面长回来会不会很搞笑？” 

 

Pierce终于长完了脱落的犬齿和嘴唇。他长长地呼出一口痛苦的气，捂住脑袋被轰掉的地方，似乎不敢相信它又长回来了。然后他摇了摇头，看向Lucifer，“你觉得我没试过？”他说。

 

“噢，但是我还没有在你身上试过，”Lucifer说，“这就是你现在的价值， _娱乐我。_ 可怜的、不值一提的罪人。”

 

血肉的气味感觉熟悉而鲜明，如同金属，如同罪恶的记忆，一度被遗忘，但是如今又被唤起，在胸膛里面留下崭新而闪亮的印象。Lucifer缓慢地呼吸着，看着放在沙发扶手上的手背，被鲜血和骨头残片浸染，感觉仿佛这是自己的第二层皮肤，贴身打造，无法摆脱。

 

他真的需要好好睡一觉，借此摆脱很多东西。

 

缓慢地，Pierce从地板上用膝盖爬了过来，完全赤裸，四肢覆盖着新鲜和干涸、半干涸的血迹，额头和肩膀上还留有一道巨大的、粉红色的新鲜疤痕（.40手枪和砍刀）。他停顿了一下，侧着脸，用带着血点的左眼看向Lucifer，然后伸手解开Lucifer的皮带，拉开他的拉链，拇指试探了一下，抹过Lucifer半勃起的性器顶端。

 

Lucifer没有动。

 

“如果我告诉你，我从出生到现在一直都是同性恋，你会不会解气一点？嗯？Morningstar？”Pierce说，几乎带着嘲讽意味，“不要告诉我，就之前那些热身运动，你没有哪怕只是一点点兴奋。”

 

Lucifer起身，抓住他的头发，然后朝地板上砸去。Lucifer砸了两三次，然后停了下来，松开了手，Pierce瑟缩了起来，晕头转向地眨眼，眉骨上破了一个大口子。他又眨了一次眼睛，然后伸出手，攥住Lucifer的衬衫领子，一言不发。Pierce的脸极其缓慢地皱了起来，变成了一个凶狠的表情，接着继续变化，变成了一个仿佛在忍受巨大痛楚的表情。血从他的眼睛上方流下，滴落在Lucifer的手背上。

 

“惩罚我。”他说，“ _惩罚者。_ ”

 

“用哪种方法？”Lucifer耳语。

 

所以Adam和Eva的儿子就说了，然后蛇就答应了。很难说清楚到底是谁被诱惑了。

 

性爱本身直接、粗暴而且带着绝望的感觉，不止一点地很接近争斗。最后Marcus投降了，躺在地上，脑袋后仰，双眼紧闭，露出柔软的咽喉，一个嘲讽的表示。红潮弥漫在他的颈子和胸膛上面，一道长长的切口横跨他的腹部，正在缓慢地愈合。Lucifer双手按着地板支撑住自己，下身在Pierce两腿之间粗鲁地耸动着，汗和血让交媾的部位变得湿滑。他迟滞地吐出空气，舔舐嘴唇，感受盲目的怒火一如既往地和其他东西混到了一起：暴力、被唤起的性欲和压垮某些东西的欲望。最后剩下的是接近扭曲的些许喜悦——即使是无意的，他们似乎一起携手发现了一种全新的激怒 _爸爸_ 的手段。正义的复仇被不洁的行为和想法所玷污，变成了更加混沌的东西，毫无色彩。寂静之中，只剩下毫无感情的呻吟和喘息，瘙痒的感觉在Lucifer的皮肤下面蔓延，仿佛某种全新的感染。

 

Pierce射了出来，然后身体蜷缩，仿佛受惊的虫子想躲到石头的阴影下面，Lucifer伸出手，抓住他的头发，不让他移动。过了大约两次心跳的时间，Pierce睁开眼睛，看着他，疲倦的微笑里面带着嘲弄。Lucifer迟疑了一下，几乎感到了一丝不安，也许Amenadiel是对的，也许一开始就是错的，也许他的约定比他想的还要危险。

 

但是说到底，他也没什么好失去的。

 

Lucifer俯身过去，张开嘴，咬住Pierce的喉咙，然后咬了下去，一直到牙齿撕裂气管。

 

完事之后，他借用了Pierce的浴室，主要是想洗掉身上的血污和指甲下面的血渍和内脏残片——对指甲保养很不好，不过收效甚微，对于一个经常死去活来的人来说，Pierce对于清洁似乎不是很上心。他用掉了所有的毛巾，然后一边擦头发，一边在沙发上坐下，看着地板中间的尸体。

 

Lucifer拿起搁置在沙发扶手上的酒杯，发现早已喝光。可惜。

 

随着又一声剧烈的喘气，Pierce又复活了。缓慢地，他坐了起来，双手捂着喉咙。

 

“你个混蛋。”他说。

 

“毕竟是你要求被惩罚的，而且有多种来源指出我是野兽，所以我不知道有什么好意外的。”Lucifer耸肩。

 

“消气了吗？”

 

“没有。不过如果你下次再接近探员，我就亲自把你切成碎片，再塞进一个汽油桶里面，灌满水泥之后再扔到大西洋正中间，一万年之后再见。谁知道？没准你还能进化成某种什么新的生物，就像达尔文说的那样。我一向很看好人类的潜力。”

 

“听起来不是很让人期待，”Pierce耸了耸肩，“要再来一轮吗？也许加上你的最爱：电锯？”

 

“听起来很有趣，”Lucifer站了起来。把毛巾扔到地板上，“但是不了，我还有你的烂摊子要收拾。”

 

“你要什么时候才会告诉她你喜欢她？”

 

这是无稽之谈，所以Lucifer根本不会回答。

 

在他转身离开，关上大门的时候，他听到了背后传来Pierce的笑声。

 

 

FIN


End file.
